


Tales of the Bunker - SPN Drabbles & Oneshots

by melonshino



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dad Dean, Dad Sam, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Giving Birth, Merman Castiel, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, child oc, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: A happy little home for my Supernatural fics that aren't long enough to be on their own. Multiple pairings, all reader-insert stories. Tags will be updated as I add chapters.Most Recent:...5. Dean x Reader - "Not moving." (drabble)6. Sam x Reader - Only Forever7. Castiel x Reader - Meant to Be (Mermaid AU)8. Dean x Reader - "Welcome to fatherhood, Dean Winchester." (drabble)9. Sam x Reader - Isn't She Lovely





	1. Dean x Reader - I've Had Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I’m working through a bit of writer’s block, so I felt like doing a few drabbles / one-shots to set my mind right lol. This is probably meh but whatever. ┐(︶▽︶)┌
> 
>  **Prompt:** “I wish I could say that was the worst sex I ever had, but I’ve had worse"  
>  **Characters:** Dean Winchester x Reader, mentions of Sam and a random bar guy  
>  **Word Count:** a little over 600  
>  **Warnings:** Mentions of (very bad) sex, implied smut kinda (like the beginnings of it, I guess)

It was early in the morning when you barged into the Winchester’s musty old motel room. You had a fairly successful hunt and celebrated in kind at the local hole-in-the-wall bar, as per usual. You got a little drunk, flirted with more than a few guys, and one of ‘em seemed nice enough. So, you let him take you home for a “good time”.

Dear Lord in Heaven, that was a horrible mistake.

He was the type of guy that was all talk and no foreplay. His dirty talk seemed awkward and forced and he barely touched you before rolling on the condom and plowing home. Thank goodness lube exists, right? He was god awful, to say the least, and needless to say you didn’t get anywhere close to reaching your own end. He wasn’t the worst you’ve happened upon over your years of one night stands but he might’ve been in the top five, you weren’t sure.

You groaned as you plopped down onto a rickety wooden chair at the small table provided by the motel, rubbing the lack of sleep out of your eyes with the palm of your hand. It was early but not terribly so, which meant that either Sam got lucky or he was out on his usual morning run as Dean was the only one still in bed. You heard his breathing change, indicating that he was finally awake. His hair was a little mussed but your heart fluttered at the sight of him perfectly lit with early morning sun just barely peeking through the blinds.

“Didn’t think you’d be back so soon, kiddo. Your guy not into morning sex?,” Dean joked, his voice was gravely and deep from just waking up.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, scrubbing a hand over your face tiredly.

“Yeah, no. That wasn’t the kind of guy _anyone_  would want firsts, let alone seconds from,” you groaned.

“That bad, huh?” He rolled over in bed so his back was flat against the mattress, eyes lazily trained on you across the room. He looked particularly cozy in that old motel bed and you secretly wished that you had woken up next to him this morning and not the guy you just decided was probably number 4 on your top 5 list of worst lays ever.

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed.  _ **“I wish I could say that was the worst sex I ever had, but I’ve had worse.”**_

“That… is a fuckin’ travesty if I ever heard one, kid,” Dean said as he kicked off the blankets and planted his feet on the shaggy beige carpet. He sounded oddly sincere, which struck a chord with you. Like he was genuinely upset that you didn’t get what you deserved last night. You rolled your eyes again, shaking away the thought, but couldn’t fight the small smile that formed on your lips.

“Whatever, Winchester. it’s not the end of the world. We’ve all had our fair share of terrible one night stands. I’ll forget about it soon enough.”

He crossed the room to you, shocking you as he quickly crowded your personal space. He placed a hand on the back of the chair behind you, caging you in against the table and forcing you to look up to meet his apple green eyes. His other hand brushed a stray piece of hair away from your face and you held in a breath at how close your faces seemed to be. His lips were inches away from yours, cheeks close enough for you to map out the light dusting of freckles.

You had no idea what switch got flipped inside Dean this morning but right now you definitely weren’t going to complain.

“Why don’t I help you forget, sweetheart?”


	2. Sam x Reader - Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader does laundry to work out some stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Another “drabble” to clear out my writer’s block. I clean a lot when I’m anxious or stressed out so this is what came to mind when I read this prompt lol
> 
> **Prompt:** “Life is a lot better when you put things on your head.”  
>  **Characters:** Sam Winchester x Reader, Dean, Castiel  
>  **Word Count:** ~760  
>  **Warnings:** None, just fluff and silliness

Today was going to be the laundry day to end all laundry days. 

Something just clicked inside you when you woke up that practically screamed at you to wash anything and everything that was even vaguely dirty around the Bunker. You figured it was probably built up anxiety over nothing, really, knowing that you had a tendency to want to clean when you were stressed out. Dean was searching for cases on the internet and half goofing off, you were sure. Sam was spending the day going through the Men of Letters archives, slowly chipping away at digitizing most of their collection. Cas had chosen to show up today too, to do a bit of research for his own project, as it was apparently slow goings today in Heaven as well.

So, you spent your morning fluttering around the Bunker gathering people’s clothes, blankets, sheets, towels, and whatever else you found that needed to be washed and taking them down to the laundry room. It was effectively like a small laundromat tucked away from the bedrooms to avoid noise complaints from the old equipment. Thankfully, the boys had updated most of the machines so you were able to get a good system going.

The boys kept up with their laundry well enough. Monster guts and years on the road really drove home the need to have clean clothes readily available at all times. Still, there were things that they missed or stains they hadn’t bothered to treat that you were itching to take a stab at for some reason. They weren’t really paying much attention to you, too wrapped in their own work to notice you wandering about as the loads of laundry swirled away.

It wasn’t until around lunch time that the boys noticed that they hadn’t seen you since before breakfast. Sam looked at his phone to check the time, briefly wondering what his girlfriend had gotten up to all day. He made to get up when they spotted you slowly walking past the library with a hefty basket of… Dean’s clothes on your head? You were bent over slightly, shakily balancing the hamper as you walked

“Are those my clothes?,” Dean asked incredulously.

You let out an embarrassing squeal, Dean startling you enough to lose your balance on the basket. You hadn’t been paying attention to them as you walked past, having made a mental goal with yourself to balance the basket on your head all the way back to Dean’s room. You pouted a bit as it slumped onto the ground with a thud.

“Yeah, I felt like doing… all of the laundry today,” you said cheerily as you flipped over the basket and stuffed the clothes back in. Sam’s eyebrow quirked up at your admission, knowing your tendency of deep-cleaning when you were particularly stressed.

“Why was the basket on your head?,” Castiel asked with a small head turn, a book cradled in his hands.

“Well, my best angel friend, _ **sometimes life is a lot better when you put things on your head**_ ,” you answered with a grin before setting the basket back on your head and making your way down the hall without another word. The three men shared a slightly confused look before Sam shook his head with a small smile at your antics.

“I gotta say, Sammy. You’ve got a weird taste in chicks,” Dean chuckled. He gestured towards the doorway of the library with his drink then took a swig from the beer in his hand.

“Yeah… you might be right about that,” Sam said with a knowing smile, still looking off in the direction you left. Sam saved his progress for later and marked the pages he still had left to scan on a stray piece of paper before standing.  He shut his laptop and followed after you with a sneaky smile, thinking of a much better way for you to relieve stress.

“Sam! Don’t be too loud, alright? I can hear the two of you over my headphones!,” Dean called out after his brother before he got to far, earning a hearty laugh in return with no actual promise to be quiet. Dean rolled his eyes good-naturedly and stood. He was alright with it, since the two of you were happy. That didn’t mean he wanted to be around to witness what was about to happen.

“So, Cas, I’m going on a supply run, you comin’ or going back to your other feathery brethren? I have a feeling that we should, uh, vacate the premises for a few hours.”


	3. Baby Please Come Home (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry fucking Christmas, the universe hates you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For [@jensen-jarpad‘s Christmas Songs Challenge](http://jensen-jarpad.tumblr.com/post/153322852579) (really cutting it down to the wire with the deadline lmao). My prompt was the song [Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua9KcSok7_0).
> 
> Pairing: Dean Winchester x Female!Reader (established relationship)
> 
> Warnings: Pregnant!Reader, language, light angst / a lonely Christmas season, labor and all the warnings that go with that
> 
> A/N: Initially I had half a mind to write a weird crack fic where the Reader really loves Baby/ the Impala and was super excited about the boys coming home because she finally got to see the car lol but this came out instead. I don’t know if I like it yet but here ya go!
> 
> Also, I’ve never been pregnant before, so forgive me if anything is weird or wrong. I looked up the hospital closest to Lebanon, Kansas and used that though the hospital I’m thinking of in my head is more based off of one where I live, hence the security measures. I have no idea what Smith County Memorial looks like lol.

The snow was piling up outside of the bunker in thick white sheets and you were a little bummed that the place didn't have real windows anywhere. The security cams weren't really the same, if you being honest with yourself. Especially since you were cooped up inside the cold walls of the underground haven, not that you could do much about that in your condition.

You were seriously missing your boys who were out on a last minute hunt about 3 states away. Something about hunters’ kids getting kidnapped and taken to a cursed orphanage. They didn't give you many details on the case since you had a tendency to show up when they left you behind. It wasn’t your fault that they took too long!

Still, you texted them multiple times a day for updates so at least you knew they were safe.

Normally, they would leave Cas behind to keep you company but they required his heavenly presence for this case apparently. So, you were stuck all alone in the Bunker with nothing but Netflix and a space heater you stuck googly eyes onto for company. It was a couple days before Christmas and about two weeks before your projected due date.

You would be almost tired of hot chocolate and tea if not for the fact that they helped you stay warm. The Bunker wasn't terribly cold as long as you were properly dressed but the larger rooms weren't good at retaining heat with only one body to occupy them for the time being. Well, technically more than one body but since someone was still using your uterus as a house, but it was mostly just you.

Taking one of the cars from the garage, you had stolen away for most of the day to grab some last minute things. It was awkward driving around with the huge baby bump but you managed it just fine. You were really banking on some kind of Christmas miracle.

You knew it was a long shot though, after reading through the weather reports between there and the bunker. Baby handled like shit in the snow. It wasn’t even like the four of you did much for Christmas but you had wanted this year to be a little bit more special for obvious reasons. It hurt a little watching all of the cute families in town, bustling around the snowy streets as the shops were filled with lights and music.

You had to remind yourself what you and the boys did for a living was all for this. So that these people could keep living their lives in relative peace. Reminding yourself didn’t make the thought of being pregnant and alone on Christmas hurt any less, though. You tried to keep your crying quiet as you idled in your car. If anyone passing by was concerned, you could chalk it up to the obvious baby bump and pregnancy hormones.

You waddled to bed early that night after eating some leftovers.

* * *

 

The next morning you pulled in a deep breath as you woke up early and in pain from a braxton hicks contraction, letting it out slowly to calm yourself. The room was colder than you wanted and there was unfortunately no warm body next to you like you had hoped to wake up to. A tired groan slipped out of your mouth as you carefully rolled your way out of bed. The memory foam mattress was great for sleeping but getting out of bed while top heavy was a different story.

After shuffling your way to the kitchen, you set a kettle on the stove for tea. It was the herbal tea that Sam kept buying for you, saying it was good for both you and the little one. That and once everyone found out you were pregnant, he had dutifully taken almost everything with caffeine in it and put it up way too high for you to reach safely.

That was the hardest thing at the start of your pregnancy as caffeine was practically your lifeblood during hunts and late-night researching. Even now, almost 9 months later, you still longed for it now and couldn’t wait for your first cup after popping this little one out.

You spent much of the day lazily decorating the war room as much as you could. There might have been more than a few naps taken but you got the job done. And, okay, you couldn’t exactly reach the top of the tree to put the star on but oh well. It was just nice to have something to do to pass the time other than worrying. The boys had sent you a text in the middle of the day that they were finally clearing out the orphanage with a few other hunters they called in for the job and you hadn’t heard back since.

The braxton hicks contractions had been bothering you off and on all day. They were still random and lasted way too long for your liking but there wasn’t much you could do besides breathe and take a break. You checked in with your doctor too, just to ease your fears, and she reassured you that they were normal this close to the due date. Although she made you promise to call her if they seemed to be coming at regular intervals.

Again, you went to bed early hoping for an actual Christmas miracle.

* * *

 

This time, ohhh boy, this time waking up was so much worse.

A pained whine slipped out of your mouth as you woke up cold and in the middle of what was definitely a real contraction. Your heart was racing as soon as your brain registered that your pants, the bed, and probably a lot of other stuff was damp and you didn’t smell pee.

Not exactly the present you were expecting today.

You started a timer on your phone before you quickly dialed the doctor, apologizing profusely that you might be interrupting her holiday or day off if she didn’t celebrate. She assured you that it was alright seeing as she was on call that day anyway. Since the baby decided to come a bit early, it would probably be best to come in a bit early to avoid any complications. It wasn’t too early to have them but still, better safe than sorry. She gently reminded you to time the contractions and get back to her when they were around 15 to 20 minutes apart.

You hung up with a sigh and got out of your wet pajamas, taking a quick shower before pulling out the loose dress you bought for the occasion. Sure, it was ugly as sin, but it was warm and not going to hinder your movement. You put that on along with a fresh pair of panties and one of your boyfriend’s worn flannels, the smell comforting you as much as it could without him there. At the last second, you put on the fuzzy knee-high socks covered in little squirrels that Sam got you as a joke.

You were about to push a baby out of your body somehow and you weren’t going to give a shit about whether you looked fashionable or not.

There was no calming down, however, when you realized that your boyfriend was either dead, heaven forbid, or snowed in somewhere without service because you were only getting a robot voice stating “The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service. Please try again later. Good bye.”

Christmas morning was proving to be way more eventful than you thought it was going to be.

The dial tone echoed your anxiety, the churning tone ebbing like the uncomfortable feeling humming beneath the surface. It was the same for Sam and Cas too and you had to force yourself to keep your breathing steady. You weren’t even able to leave them a voicemail. You texted them all multiple times so hopefully they would get the message but there was nothing to be done.

The fear was bone deep but right in this moment you knew that you and the baby were the priority. You had to set your own feelings aside until you knew that they were safe and warm out in the world.

Merry fucking Christmas, the universe hates you.

It would take forever to safely get to town on your own in the snow and there was no fucking way you were having the baby in the bunker by yourself. Your grandmother might’ve had your mom alone on the floor of her little house back home* but that was not going to be you. Pushing a baby out of your vagina in a cold bathtub was not in your plans.

You sent a prayer out to Cas, Chuck, and hell even Gabe on the off chance he was alive and in hiding somewhere and hoped for the best. When no one showed up you cursed up a storm as another contraction rolled through you and stayed for over a minute. 43 minutes. You groaned and breathed through it, mentally chiding every supernatural force on this earth for keeping your chosen family from you in this moment.

Anger at the world and determination fueling you, you grabbed the bag you prepared just before they left on the hunt. Gathering a few things around the bunker and cleaning up on the way to make sure everything was good before you left. You stripped the bed and left those in the laundry room for later.

You ate a very simple breakfast. Mostly a lot of carbs to keep your energy up and nothing that would unsettle your stomach. You desperately kept trying their phones, almost crying with joy when you finally got through to Dean’s voicemail somehow.

“Babe,” you sobbed, now definitely crying. “I don’t know where you and the boys are and you all better fucking be alive because because I really, really need you right now. My water broke and I’m having real contrACTIONS,” you groaned through another one, this one a bit shorter. “Hah, 48 minutes, okay, still kinda good, I guess. Okay, anyway, please come home. Or better yet, meet me at the hospital because this baby is coming whether I like it or not so I’m gonna get--”

The voicemail finally cut you off and you let out a rough sigh, wiping the damp tear tracks from your cheeks.

Okay.

Pull it together.

You had a baby to deliver, preferably not on your own. Carefully, you layered over some more warm clothes and put on your best boots for walking in the snow. You packed the book Sam bought you, your laptop, phone, and their chargers and were out of the bunker without looking back.

* * *

 

Dean barreled into Smith County Memorial Hospital, breath heaving and white from the cold that followed him into the lobby. It had taken them hours to get anywhere with even a bar of reception. It was enough to get a flurry of texts and the one voicemail you were able to leave right before you left for the hospital.

The weather was eerily calm the rest of the way to the hospital after he was finally able to get your messages. He silently thanked whatever entity was looking out for them that day.

The last update you had given him was that they finally put you in a room to monitor you and  the baby and he had no idea how long ago you might’ve sent that text. He tried calling you back but nothing was getting through with the weather. Cas had been temporarily spelled into gracelessness by the witch that had kidnapped all of the kids they fought to save.

The lobby of the hospital was decked out in holiday cheer, lights and garland no doubt strung by the staff to bring a little holiday cheer to work.

He hurried over to the check-in counter, fighting his instinct to slam his hands down on the counter.

“I-- We-- I mean, my girlfriend! She’s gone into labor. I need to know her room number,” he blurted out, Sam and Cas on his heels after leaving him at the doors to park the car.

“Name, please?” the nurse asked calmly, hands hovering over the keyboard. He was a cheery-looking guy dressed up in red scrubs with bright white snowflakes and a thick green knitted sweater with tiny Christmas baubles sewn in random places.

“Uh- uh,” Dean stammered, suddenly blanking on the name you all decided to use with your doctors.

“Y/N Page,” Sam cut in with a warm, slightly nervous smile. “Sorry, we weren’t expecting her to have the baby this soon, let alone on Christmas, so he’s a little scatterbrained. New dad and all.”

The nurse nodded knowingly and went into a flurry of typing. “I need to get you three checked in first before I send you on your way. Name and please step in front of the camera.” The process went quickly, each man using the last name Plant and getting an ID sticker for them to wear, the bright yellow indicating their visitor status.

The nurse sent them up to the 5th floor, room 523 and they were off faster than he could blink.

“Thanks for being here even if you can’t get them here for me, Gabe,” you sighed as he slowly walked you around the room in your fuzzy socks and hospital gown.

“No problem, Sugar. I’m still sorry I don’t have enough grace to work some Christmas magic for you,” the archangel lamented as he rubbed your lower back, easing some of the pain of labor. It was getting late and you were more than a little tired given the circumstances. Not exactly how you pictured spending Christmas night.

“Hey, enough apologizing,” you playfully chided. “I feel like working your way back from death and remaking your vessel takes a lot out of you, so there’s no reason to be sorry here, Gabe. I’m just glad I don’t have to be alone right now.”

“You never know,” he laughed. “The world works in mysterious ways. Maybe your baby daddy will make it somehow before this Winchester decides to make their debut.”

The door was thrust open and Gabriel quickly pushed you behind him, shielding you from view.

“Gabriel?,” a gravelly, harrowed voice barked from the doorway.

“Hey!” Gabe exclaimed, throwing his arms up in celebration. “Nice of you to show up, boys. Flew down from my little piece of heaven to help take care of your little chickadee.” He waved his hand with the flourish to reveal you in all of your gross, about to have a baby glory and your eyes swelled up with tears at the sight of your small family piled up in the doorway. Relief finally spreading through your body, letting your muscles relax.

“Dean,” you sobbed as he crossed the room and threw his arms around you. He quickly backed away slightly when you groaned, still keeping his arms around you. Another contraction wracked through you, stronger this time. You pressed your damp forehead against his chest and focused on breathing through the pain.

“They’ve been 7 mins apart for the past hour, Sugar. Let’s get you back in bed and I’ll get the nurse to check on you,” Gabriel cooed. Dean’s hand was warm on your partially bare lower back as he helped you into the bed. A nurse quickly came into room and shooed everyone out except for Dean when you protested. Your hands were clutched together as she checked you out down there.

“I'm so happy you're here. That you're alive and you're here,” you whispered to him.

“I-I’m sorry I wasn't here, Sweetheart. I never should’ve left you own your own. I was so stu–”

You cut him off with a swift kiss. “You’re here now and that's all I really wanted for Christmas. So don't worry about it, okay?”

Miracle of miracles everything seemed to be going well with the baby. Both of you were so ready to be done with this whole ordeal. You were so tired of ice chips and just everything in general but all you could do was wait.

“So how did the hunt go? Everyone okay?” you asked with a tired smile as he nervously fiddled with your hands. The nurses had let the boys back into the room since who knew how long it would be until you were properly dilated. Dean looked at you with an equally exhausted smile and let low chuckle as he shook his head. Even in the middle of labor you still needed to check in with everyone.

After that it was a blur of talking, a bit of raging, and way too much banter between Cas and Gabe who were half catching up in the corner. Sam got particularly heated once they finally found the witch, or rather what turned out to be a cobbled together coven of witches, looking to get revenge all of the hunters they kidnapped the kids from. It had be a tough fight and Cas had been left with only enough grace to heal the boys enough to keep moving.

It was gradually breaking free but he wouldn’t be flying or doing much else for a couple of weeks, apparently. Which was fine with you because it was an all hands on deck situation once the baby was able to go home.

Soon enough it really felt like you needed to push and the boys were ushered out again and you were moved into another room to give birth. The yelling started and Dean, decked out in fresh scrubs and a mask provided by the hospital, took your profuse cursing and anger like a champ. He was pretty sure he’d be nursing a bruised hand for the next week and a half but it'd be more than worth it.

There was one more huge push and just as the clock rolled around to the 26th, your beautiful little baby cried out as the nurses cleaned them off. They carefully laid the little bundle of life on your chest and you cried with joy alongside your boyfriend.

“Congratulations on your wonderful little girl, Ms. Page, and you too, Mr. Plant,” the nurse smiled.

You shakily but gently kissed your daughter's head, fighting to keep your breathing steady so you didn't start sobbing outright. Dean’s eyes were blurry with tears as he carefully ran his fingers over her little tufts of hair. Neither of you could really believe that this was really happening now.

You just brought a tiny little life into the world and it didn't even take a second to know that both of you would give up your lives for her in less than a heartbeat.

“Got a name for this little a Christmas miracle or do you need more time?” another nurse asked.

“Well,” you croaked as Dean pressed his plush lips to your cheek, his tears mingling with yours as he rested his face against yours. “We were thinking…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My grandmother (on my mother’s side) really did this when giving birth to one of her children. I forget which one though lol. She had six, so who knows. There were people who were supposed to be watching her but they went to the market and by the time they came back she had already cleaned up and had the baby lmao.
> 
> check me out on tumblr [@melonshino](http://melonshino.tumblr.com/)!~ Kudos, comments, or whatever kind of feedback you all have is wonderful and incredibly appreciated ♥♥♥


	4. "Oh god, do I really?" (Dean x Reader) - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold and Dean has no remorse. (Cuddling drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> via Anon on Tumblr: "did you just fart” “yes” “it’s okay. release your demons” & “you’ve got bad breath” “omg do i really” “yes” “i’m so sorry” “it’s okay” - with Dean
> 
> Warning for farts and morning breath lol.

Your face was pressed close to Dean’s neck, both of you huddled together for warmth in the barely insulated motel room you had to stop in on the way back home to the bunker. The heater clanked uselessly on the other side of the room, barely raising the temperature by a few degrees but both of you were too comfortable to move. You carefully pulled up the covers so only your head was poking out.

_Pfffrrrrrrrbbt…!_

**“Did you just fart?”** you asked incredulously, head snapping up with a disgusted look.

**“Yes,”** Dean said with eyes closed and an impish grin with no hint of remorse. You let out a tired sigh and flopped back down knowing a simple fart wasn’t enough to make you brave the cold.

**“It’s okay. Release your demons,”** you groused as you swatted at his bare chest.

“Better here than in the car later,” he chuckled, and you could feel it beneath your ear. You kept silent knowing he was right, having traveled with both Winchesters for years now you knew exactly how ripe car rides could get. Thankfully (or not), most of the smell was caught by the garish motel bedding.

After another hour of lying around, your stomach decided it was finally time to get up with a loud gurgle. You shifted in the bed so you were face to face with your loving fiance. His eyes were closed but you knew he was still awake, clearly fighting a smile. You don’t remember how many times you’ve gotten lost in that smile or tried to count the freckles on his face but you’d do it forever if he let you.

You peppered his not-sleeping face with kisses and he couldn’t but laugh. You squeaked when suddenly he flipped the two of you over, his strong thighs straddling your hips. His head dipped as he pressed kisses to your neck, making you giggle as he brushed over the sensitive skin. Laughter erupted from you as he started blowing raspberries, in retaliation your hands shot up and danced over his sides.

The two of you rolled and laughed, completely ignoring all of the cold you were letting in by moving around so much. Eventually a truce was called and you both collapsed against the half-deflated motel pillows, faces hovering inches from each other.

**“You’ve got bad breath,”** Dean mumbled, face half covered by his pillow. His arm heavy and warm around your waist.

**“Oh god, do I really?”** you squeaked, cupping your hand over your mouth and making to get up so you could brush your teeth. Morning breath was always inevitable but you didn’t want to subject him longer than you had to.

**“Yes,”** he laughed quietly, pulling you back into the bed. You slumped forward, landing close to Dean’s face again. His smile was warm and comforting, the world-hardened hunter in front of you making your heart skip a beat.

**“I’m so sorry,”** your voice light but still muffled beneath your hand.

**“It’s okay,”** he murmured as he tugged your hand away from your face, pressing a few soft kisses to your lips. “I’d rather have you gross and smelly than not at all.”

“You friggin’ cheeseball,” you chuckled, tucking your head under his chin as he pulled up the covers to your shoulders. Another nap seemed like a really good idea right now.


	5. Not Moving (Dean x Reader) - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble - Cuddling with Dean after a hunt... or four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> via Anon on tumblr: "Could you do "I'm hungry. I'm not moving" with Dean for the drabble thing?"

Nonstop hunts for three months straight.

A werewolf pack preying on a retirement home, a vampire den run by a demon, said demon sending the five of you on a wild goose chase for a few days before you got to gank him, and a rugaru running amok around Minnesota. 

Everyone was done officially with the world, at least for a few days.

Even Cas, who supposedly couldn’t get tired, somehow managed to wander off somewhere in the bunker to get some rest. Sam and Mary had pretty much disappeared upon returning and you and Dean shuffled your way to his room, all but collapsing into the plush memory foam.

Neither of you bothering to change into more comfortable clothes, you kicked off your shoes and laid your head down on Dean’s chest and that was it. For the next eight and half hours you were dead to the world.

You woke up for some unknown reason, groggy but comfortably warm as you laid over Dean’s chest. There was a vague memory of a dream where you got to drive Baby but for some reason the steering wheel was in the back of the car. You shifted closer to him, hand snaking under the soft material of his undershirt to rest over his belly. He stirred slightly but didn’t seem to wake up completely, so you let yourself slowly fall back asleep.

Just as it was about to take you again, presumably back to your silly dream about Baby, Dean’s stomach rumbled noisily under your hand making you giggle. He drew in a long breath as he woke and as he stretched some, his stomach felt hard under your hand for a brief moment.

 **“I’m hungry,”**  Dean grumbled, voice deep and scratchy from disuse.

 **“I’m not moving,”**  you replied barely above a whisper.

You groaned when he tried to roll out from under you, your arm automatically wrapping around his waist to keep him still.

“We’re never gonna eat if you don’t let me up, babygirl.”

“But you’re waaarm and I love youuu,” you complained, rubbing your cheek against him as you snuggled closer. For a moment you thought you might’ve won as you listened to his breath even out but you were thwarted by another rumble from his stomach.

“I’ll make those waffles you like,” he bargained sleepily and he chuckled as you finally relinquished your hold on him.

“And bacon,” you added.

“And bacon,” he laughed quietly, pushing a pillow between your arms so you didn’t have to change positions. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, lingering for just a moment before standing straight. Your arms wrapped around the pillow and rubbed your cheek against it too for good measure. You sighed happily as it was still warm and smelled like Dean.

“Stay here, I’ll bring them to you when I’m done,” he said as he pulled off a few layers and donned his dead-guy robe.

But his directions fell on deaf ears as sleep had already taken you back. He’d have to remember to ask you what your dream was about as you mumbled something about not being about to see from Baby’s backseat.


	6. Only Forever - Sam x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do some reminiscing while you and your daughter Charlie play dress-up. And Sam has a little surprise for you once he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @wayward-mirage’s Rat Pack Challenge on tumblr, which is another challenge entry that I’m cutting it down to the wire with lol. I chose the song [Only Forever by Dean Martin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5ikn_Ds3qk)! Also, many thanks to @hanny-writes-spn and @like-a-bag-of-potatoes for looking it over! ♥

“What are you doing, Mommy?”

You turned slightly to look at your daughter Charlie in the doorway of your bedroom, caught red-handed in front of your full-length mirror. You couldn’t help the small, embarrassed smile on your face at being caught. Apparently your daughter wasn’t in the mood for her nap today.

“I, um, I’m just trying on one of my old dresses. You know, just for fun.” You said as you ran your hands over your sides. 

It was one of dresses you used to wear on hunts when you needed to be bait. It was a deep red number that hugged every curve but still managed to keep everything in place. You wanted to try it on just for the hell of it and barely managed to get the zipper all the way up. After your daughter was born, that stubborn bit of baby weight never seemed to go away even years later and it left you feeling a little self conscious.

Your daughter’s eyes seemed to light up at your admission. “Are we playing dress-up today?” She asked excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other. “We could be princesses together!” You laughed as you bent to pick her up, very aware of the strain on the fabric as you moved.

“I guess we could do that today,” you mused aloud as you set her on top of your dresser. “I have a better dress to play princesses in, though.” She let out a tiny gasp and pushed you towards your closet, insisting that you change immediately. This was probably the first time she would remember seeing you in anything other than your usual fare of jeans and comfy t-shirts.

You pulled out the deep blue, floor-length dress from the back of your closet. The one you only wore for fancy events where you needed to blend in with the crowd. You didn’t have to worry as much about this one still fitting since the fabric had a bit more stretch to it. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and the length of the skirt made hiding weapons pretty easy with a few well-placed holsters. You squeezed yourself out of the red dress and slipped into the blue, tossing your bra onto the bed once the dress was pulled up high enough.

Charlie gasped as you came back out, excitedly clapping as you twirled in front of the mirror. This dress always did manage to make you feel like a princess even as a hunter, so it was a nice change from only feeling like a mom since Charlie was born. You and Sam didn’t exactly get that much time to yourselves even with Dean’s help.

“This is actually the dress I was wearing when I met your dad,” you said with a laugh as you scooped her off of the dresser.

“You were hunting monsters as a princess?” She questioned as you walked hand in hand to her room. You were still barefoot and your hair was a mess but you didn’t need to put too much effort into playing pretend. The boys were out doing some research for one of their contacts, so the two of you would have the afternoon to yourselves.

“Well, sort of. I had to sneak into this fancy party to get something that was turning people bad. Your dad and Uncle Dean happened to be working the same case.”

* * *

 

_ You concentrated on the stairs as you made your way into the main ballroom, willing yourself not to trip over your fancy heels. It was kind of ridiculous to go on this hunt alone but none of your regular contacts were available to help, so you were on your own. The place reeked of old money. Rich socialites and old businessmen were milling about as they waited for the auction to start, a few of the more adventurous couples had taken to the small dance floor as some hits from the 50s played over the speaker system. _

_ The necklace you were tracking had wound up in some old timey silent auction for 40s and 50s memorabilia after the death of the last owner and her wife left it in the hands of the State. The necklace had been cursed by a witch back in the mid-40s who had a bit of a jealous streak, to say the least. Anyone who wore it for more than a few minutes was compelled to kill their lover and then themselves, which is exactly what happened to every person who’s owned it since the late 50s according to your research. _

_ So you got all dolled up and put on your fanciest dress, pretending to be a rich, young debutante looking to buy some items for her mother’s birthday. Since you were alone on this job, you were aiming to chat up someone from the staff who could give you access to the back area where you hoped they had everything stored. You weren’t the best at mingling but you had to make due to potentially save a few lives. _

_ When you got to the bottom of the steps you scanned the crowd for any potential targets when you locked eyes with a tall man on the other side of the room. He had long, chestnut colored hair and eyes that you couldn’t really pinpoint the color of in this lighting. They oddly seemed to shift depending on where he stood, so they must’ve been some kind of hazel. He was standing next to another man who was a few inches shorter who was talking animatedly if his hand gestures were any indication. _

_ For some reason you felt drawn to the taller man so you decided to start there to get information. His eyes drifted back over to the other man but you had a feeling he was keeping you in his periphery as you worked your way through the crowd.As you got closer, however, your well-trained eyes noticed the cache of weapons they both had concealed under their clothes. You couldn’t help the coy smirk that spread across your face. _

_ Looks like you weren’t alone on this case. _

_ You came up behind the spiky-haired man, taking a measured risk by running your hand directly over the holster that was hidden beneath his jacket. He visibly tensed and immediately stopped talking as both sets of eyes turned on you  _

_ “Y/N L/N,” you said as you stuck your hand out towards the long-haired man. “I have a feeling we’re here for the same reason, fellas…” _

* * *

 

“Did you guys get the bad thing?” Charlie asked as she tore through her dress closet, undoubtedly looking for a dress that was similar in color. She had a thing for matching colors with other people. For the past week and a half she wore flannels to match Uncle Dean, who not-so-secretly loved every second of it.

“Ehhh, it turned out the bad thing wasn’t there at the party. So all I got to do that night was dance with your dad.” You replied as you sat down at her tea party table, setting out the plastic plates and cups as she dressed herself.

* * *

 

_ You leaned back against the bar with a sigh, cradling a drink in your hand as the party continued around you. Sam sidled up next to you with a drink of his own, looking equally as frustrated after the three of you came up with basically nothing. The necklace was apparently in a warehouse four states over, ready to be shipped to whoever ended up buying the damn thing. So now it was just a waiting game of constantly putting in fake bids until the end of the auction. _

_ “So I guess this was kind of a bust, huh?” You said as you sipped at your drink, enjoying the burn as it went down your throat. _

_ “Eh, it wasn’t a total loss.” He shrugged and your gaze was drawn to the broad shoulders hidden beneath his jacket.  _

_ “At least we have a proper location now. Plus, I got to meet you, so I’d say that’s a win for me.” He looked at you over the rim of his glass, clearly hiding a smile with a glint in his eye. Honestly, those dimples were so incredibly distracting. You rolled your eyes playfully but couldn’t fight the small smile on your face as well. Dean was on the other side of the room flirting with the older woman that kept trying to outbid the three of you, so there wasn’t much to do besides wait around for the party to end. _

_ The music was still going as more couples gravitated towards the dance floor. Most of the people here were getting on a bit in age but it was nice to see the lovebirds having a good time. It was a far off dream that you knew you were never going to have as a hunter. It was way more likely that you’d die before you ever got the chance to date someone that seriously, let alone get married. You saw how your parents ended up, drained of blood after a vamp hunt gone wrong, and you weren’t keen on giving a repeat performance. _

_ You finished off your drink and set the empty glass on the bar, Sam soon doing the same. _

_ “You wanna dance?” He nodded in the direction of other party-goers. _

_ “I’m not really much of a dancer, if I’m being honest.” You said despite half of your brain screaming at you to take the incredibly gorgeous man’s offer. The song switched over to something slow and he tugged you onto the dance floor despite your feigned protests.  _

_...How long would it take me _

_ To be near if you beckon? _

_ Off hand I would figure _

_ Less than a second... _

_ His arms wrapped around your waist as you both swayed back and for to the music. You ducked your head slightly but it did nothing to hide your smile. You loosely wrapped your arms around his neck and let the music take over. Even if it was only for a little while, it was nice to pretend this man was going to be your forever. _

* * *

 

Charlie eventually came to the table in the blue dress you got her at the renaissance fair you both dragged the boys to a few months ago. You told her the kid-safe details about the case before the conversation turned towards the state of her imaginary kingdom and how her people were faring.

The bulk of your afternoon was spent as princesses with a couple breaks here and there for snacking purposes. The two of you ended up in the library where she talked you into showing her how Dean’s old record player worked. There were a few records that you found in the bunker ages ago, so you danced around to those instead of Dean’s which were decidedly less princessy. She caught on pretty quickly to most of the dances you showed her and you wondered if she would end up in a dance class sometime soon.

You let Charlie choose the records at random so when a familiar song came on you couldn’t help but laugh as you swept her up into your arms. It was about time for her usual nap before dinner so she was getting a bit tired, especially after skipping her first. She wrapped her little arms around you as she rested her head in the crook of your neck. You ignored the wild curls tickling your cheek as you spun in slow circles to the record eyes closed as the song continued.

_...Would I grant all your wishes _

_ And be proud of the task _

_ Only forever _

_ If someone should ask… _

You jumped a little when two familiar arms slowly wrapped around your waist. You looked up to see your boyfriend’s warm smile as he fell into step with yours. Somehow even with his size he still managed to sneak up on you after all this time. He pressed close enough to bear some of your daughter’s weight before he swiped some of her hair away from your face.

“You two are looking very pretty today, I have to say.” Sam spoke as you all swayed back and forth, earning an amused hum from you.

“What’s with the dresses, though? Not that I’m complaining about seeing you dressed up too.”

“Hmm, Charlie caught me trying on my old bait dress and roped me into playing princesses. I figured this one was a bit more suited to the task,” you chuckled as you adjusted her in your arms.

“Can I cut in?”

You looked to the side to see Dean holding out his hands for Charlie, who was pretty much asleep at this point. You smiled gratefully and handed her off, Sam immediately taking up his place again as the song continued. You wrapped your arms around his neck just like the first time you danced together as he pressed his forehead to yours. It was more shuffling around in one spot than dancing but it was nice just to be around each other without one of you threatening to fall asleep.

“You know, I can definitely relate to this song.” Sam spoke softly. The record player actually had a repeat function so the song continued to play on in the background since neither of you cared to change it. You closed your eyes, just taking the time to enjoy being wrapped up in Sam’s arms.

“Hmm?” 

“Well, you know I’d do pretty much anything for you and Charlie,” he explained as he drew you closer. “Plus ever since you literally waltzed yourself into our lives, I can't see myself with anyone else.”

“Well, I hope not. I mean, I know we aren't married or anything but we do have a kid together. Plus it'd be kind of awkward if we weren't on the same page.” You let out a breathy laugh, letting your arms slide down so your hands rested against his chest. 

“Actually, I'd like to change that if you'll let me.”

“What?” You asked as he pulled away from you. Before you got the wrong idea, he quickly got down one knee. Your hands flew up to your face, eyes wide and already brimming with tears.

“I've been waiting awhile for the right moment to do this and seeing as it's almost come full circle with you in that dress…” He pulled out a black velvet box from his back pocket and you wiped at the tears just beginning to fall down your cheeks. 

“Y/N L/N. I fell for you the moment I saw you walk through those doors at that silent auction in some small town in the middle of nowhere. And I was completely in love with you only a few months later when I saw you pull a knife out of nowhere while still in this particular dress.” He looked up at you earnestly. “I can’t imagine my life without your smile lighting up a room or your laugh that I’m absolutely addicted to, even that weird snorting noise you make when someone wakes you up too suddenly...”

You let out a watery chuckle, playfully pushing at his shoulder as he continued. 

“You gave me a daughter that’s so bright and will probably end up just as smart, if not smarter than her namesake. And while there's no doubt in my mind that I'd be with you forever even without this ring, would you please give me the honor of being my wife?”

You nodded frantically through your tears as he shakily opened the box to reveal a beautiful sterling silver ring with a princess cut diamond resting in the center. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked tentatively as he moved to stand. You scoffed indignantly and threw your arms around him. 

“Of course it's a yes,  _ you big moose _ !”


	7. Castiel x Reader - Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man washes up on the shore outside of your parents' beach house with no clothes or memories of how he got there. For some reason (*cough*you'reabigsap*cough*) you decide to take him in while he heals up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For @dancingalone21‘s AU Funny Quote Challenge on Tumblr! My prompt was “If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?” and it had to be an AU, so (after cycling through a couple lol) I picked a Mermaid AU (also a little bit soulmate AU) because why not? It’s set in the same universe as my other fic Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You, but you don’t need to read that to get this.
> 
> Characters: Merman!Castiel x Reader (she/her pronouns), Reader's Parents, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Charlie 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past injuries (broken bones, blood, etc) and allusions to smutty-ish things, Fluff, at one point the reader thinks she’s drowning

The piercing trill of the kettle roughly pulled you from sleep and you groaned at the noise before you bolted out bed. You skidded into the kitchen only to find your mysterious house guest turning off the burner on his own. You watched in silent bewilderment as he deftly poured two cups of tea and brought them over to the small breakfast table by the window. He had pulled out the honey-flavored pastries the two of you bought in town yesterday and his half-sleepy smile made your heart flutter in your chest.

He was wearing your dad’s old pajamas that were a little loose and long on him. His dark hair, as per usual, was all over the place. He ran his fingers through it as he looked around the kitchen, presumably checking if everything was in order before he went and got you out of bed.

All of this was a weirdly nice surprise for you because not even a week ago you had to remind him how to work the toilet on his own. Showing him how to use the faucet and shower was an ordeal and a half too. Let's just say you ended up seeing way more of him than you initially intended and what you did see was _particularly impressive._ It wasn't until he turned around, his brilliant blue eyes suddenly sheepish over being caught.

“My apologies, Y/N. I didn't mean to wake you. Normally you sleep through your alarm, so I assumed the kettle would be no different.” Cas spoke as crossed over to you.

You rolled your eyes with a smile before you comforted him with a small pat to his chest. “It’s totally okay, Cas. I’m just not used to you using the stove and stuff.”

He smiled and gestured towards the table he dutifully set up. “I’ve prepared breakfast for the both of us. I didn’t trust myself enough to use the stove for more than tea, so I warmed up the pastries we bought yesterday.”

“Wow, Cas!” you laughed as you moved to sit down. “I didn’t even have to show you how to use the microwave and you did it with one hand, that’s pretty impressive,” you cooed.

The two of you ate together in comfortable silence, looking out at the beach as you thought over your time together. He’d been staying with you at your parents’ beach house for a little over a month now, ever since he washed up on shore after an accident out at sea. You, being someone who couldn't leave well enough alone, volunteered to take in the mysterious amnesiac. One look from those sad puppy eyes and you were a goner.

He had come out from his accident with a couple of cracked ribs, a broken arm, and several gashes. The police had looked into any boating accidents or missing fishermen from the tri-county area but everything came up empty. He woke up in the hospital only remembering that his first name was Castiel and a handful of other weirdly specific things, like for some reason he knew when the salmon run was up in Maine. Which was why the police were looking for fisherman specifically.

Your time together had been rocky at first. Neither of you knowing how to interact with the other but uncharacteristically eager understand the other’s likes and dislikes. At times it felt a little bit like a teacher/student relationship as he seemed adorably naive to the way normal human beings functioned.

Still, more often than not you found his little quirks endearing. He was always ready to learn and help out around the house. You figured, whoever he was before, that he wasn’t used to not being the one to take care of things. He had been quick to open up to you over every little memory that came back to him. Curiously, most of them involved the ocean in some way.

“Do you have any plans for the day, Y/N?” Cas said, bringing you out of your thoughts as you finished off the rest of your breakfast. He was looking at you more intensely than normal, his piercing stare made you squirm a little. You gulped down the rest of your tea before you answered.

“Well, we have to go into town again so the doctor can check out your cast, since you've been healing super quickly everywhere else. Then I was gonna do some more grocery shopping since we’d be out there anyway. But that's not till after noon-ish.”

“So your morning is free, then.” Cas stated with a small nod.

“Uh, yeah, why?” You collected the dishes before Cas could protest, quickly walking over to the sink to wash up. He was always quick to try and take care of everything on his own. You kept your head tilted towards him as you washed, so he knew you were still listening.

“I was thinking that we could spend the morning out on the beach. It’s nice outside and the water is very calm today.”

“Uhh…” You stalled as you rinsed off a plate. “I don't mind sitting on the sand and stuff but I don't know about going out in the water. Saran Wrap is alright for a quick shower but being submerged in the ocean isn't a great idea, Cas.”

“We wouldn't have to go out very far,” Cas added, standing close enough that you wondered whether or not you’d have to explain the concept of personal space to him... again. It’s not that you really minded him being so close to you. On the contrary, it almost made you feel a little giddy the handful of times you actually made skin to skin contact, like you didn’t want to let go.

But for that same reason it made you incredibly nervous to be so close to him, as you had never felt anything like it. So, over the past few weeks you kept touching to a minimum and Cas seemed to sense that. Even if he still chose to invade your bubble of personal space more often than not.

“If I’m being honest,” you said as you put the last of the dishes on the drying rack. “I’m… actually kind of afraid of the ocean?”

Cas looked at you like you had grown another head. He opened his mouth to speak but you quickly cut him off.

“It’s not a phobia or anything and I’m not ruling it out entirely, mind you,” you said as you wiped off your hands. “It’s just, I never really learned how to swim. Like _at all._ I haven’t even been to a public pool, let alone the ocean. My first time taking a bath with a full tub wasn’t until I went to college,” you explained as you moved into the living room with Cas in tow. You plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. Again, Cas chose to ignore personal space and sat close enough that your knees were almost touching.

“Maybe we can try it out after you get your cast off? At least that way I’ll feel better knowing that there’s someone else there who can swim out and get me if something happens.”

“I assure you, Y/N. I am an excellent swimmer even with this thing on my arm.” Cas insisted.

You placated him with a smile and knocked on his cast a couple times for emphasis. “That might be so, Cas, but let’s see what the Doc says about your cast later today and go from there. If he can take it off today, then we can go out in the water tomorrow, okay?”

“Alright, that seems fair.” Cas nodded with a slight frown, as if he had more to ask.

“Any more questions?”

“How is it that you don’t know how to swim but you live in a beach house, Y/N?”

You let out an amused huff. “This is actually my parents house. They bought this place and a houseboat once I moved out and went to college. Every summer they take the houseboat out while the weather is good. Those clothes are actually my Dad’s which is why they're a little outdated.”

“I see.” Cas looked down at the well-worn board shorts and t-shirt he chose to wear today.

“Yeah. Some, uh, crazy shit happened to me a few months ago involving my ex and getting kicked out of my last apartment. So, they let me stay here to recoup. Plus, it's easier to live off of savings when I don't have to pay rent,” you explained, twiddling your fingers over the small admission.

“I appreciate your honesty and I'm sorry someone as kind as yourself had bad things happen to you.”

“Thanks, Cas. I appreciate yours too, I don't often meet someone so truthful,” you said, and you barely kept yourself from squeezing his thigh comfortingly. It seemed a little too intimate. You didn't want to give him the wrong idea, even if you were developing a major crush on your guest and his oddly sweet nature. The police would find his family eventually and you couldn't get your hopes up. He might have a significant other out there looking for him or something.

Cas broke eye contact and seemed to space out as he looked out the window behind you. He did this often enough over the past few weeks that you didn't question it anymore. Though, this time he seemed a bit hurt somehow. Maybe being on the beach today meant a lot to him. After a few seconds you stood, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Did you still want to hang out on the beach or…?”

“Actually, I’d like to do some more research on your computer, if that's alright with you.”

“Sure, it’s on my bed if you wanna grab it. I'm gonna clean up and throw some stuff in the wash so I can pin it up before we go out later.”

* * *

* * *

You were pinning up Cas’s-- well, your dad’s clothes when the soft crunch of rocks and sand stole your attention. A ways down the beach you spotted a group of people coming towards the house. It would have been alarming if not for the fact that your parents were at the front of the pack.

Smiling wide, you took off running towards them, nearly leaping into your father's arms as soon as you were able.

“What are you two doing back so early? I normally don't get to see you til it's almost August.”

“Well,” your mother spoke warmly. “We were out on the boat and we met these guys, saying they were looking for one of their own. And I remembered from your emails that you had a guy wash up on the beach, so we’re here to see if that’s who they’re missing.”

Your mood dropped almost instantly. You didn’t think you would have to part from Cas so soon. Your eyes wandered over to the small group of people your parents brought with them and your father frowned at your suddenly withdrawn expression.

“Y/N, this is Dean, Sam, Gabe, and Charlie,” your mom introduced them as she gestured to each individual. You nodded at them with a small, forced smile and turned towards the house, waving them in that direction.

“C’mon, let’s go see if I’ve got your guy.”

You froze as you opened the door to the house only to be met with the startling sound of obnoxious moaning coming from your computer.

“Cas?!” you squawked.

He was sitting pensively in front of your laptop, staring intently at what could only be the incognito window you must have forgotten to close before going to bed last night. Your search for good porn to help relieve a little tension had come up empty. So you had gone to bed frustrated and unable to get the thought of your mysterious guest out of your head.

_If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?_ Perhaps she’s done something wrong.” He seemed to be speaking to himself, mostly unaware of your presence at the door.

You rushed inside and whipped your computer away from him before immediately closing the several different tabs you still had open. In fact, you just shut the damn thing off completely for good measure. You seriously didn't need Cas popping a boner in front of your parents at any point in your life.

“ _Castiel,”_ you chided. “That is not something you watch in the middle of the day, especially when other people are around to see. I know you’ve got memory issues and all but still!”

“My apologies, Y/N. I was curious and the window was already up when I–”

You slapped your hand over his mouth with wide eyes, pointedly ignoring the electricity that went up your spine as your hand touched his lips. Some snickers from the doorway finally drew his attention away from you. His expression hardened as he looked past your parents.

“Didn’t think I’d be around for my baby brother’s first experience with porn and yet here we are!” Gabe exclaimed with a chuckle before looking utterly disgusted with the whole situation.

“Gabriel.” Cas said sternly as he stood, half of it muffle as you pulled your hand away.

Your eyebrows furrowed, looking over at Cas as he crossed the room. _He remembered other people from his life…? For how long?_

“It’s a good thing we got word of you when we did. Can’t have you harassing innocent ladies with your porn watching habits,” Dean joked.

“So I assume this is your guy?” Your Dad asked as his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was hard and your mom was trying to soothe him by rubbing circles on the small of his back. You could guess that loudly watching porn when his little girl could walk in at anytime wasn't the best way to get introduced.

Still, Cas stood tall as he turned towards your parents, sticking out his good hand for them to shake like you taught him.

“Castiel Novak. It's an honor to meet you both. Your daughter is one of the kindest people I've met in my short life.”

_Um. Since when did he remember his last name too?_

Your father let out a disinterested hum but your mother greeted him warmly, as she did with most people. She hugged him and he went stiff, not used to such close contact of that nature. He awkwardly patted her on the back as she pulled away.

“So, you wanna get out of here, Cas? I'm sure they'd love to have their house back,” Dean said.

You moved to speak but Cas was quicker.

“Y/N and I have to go into town for groceries. We’re going to have burgers for dinner.”

“–Well, we’re mostly going to see if he can get that cast taken off early, actually.” You were quick to correct. “But really, Cas, you don't have to stick around. You just got your friends back and clearly you've remembered more than you let on.” You said while giving him a look. His eyebrows furrowed in thought before he crossed the room to you.

“May we speak in private, Y/N?” His piercing blue eyes searched yours pleadingly.

You frowned slightly before moving out onto the back porch with Cas at your heels. He closed the door behind him, leaving both your families to their own devices.

“I didn't mean to deceive you, Y/N. I only remembered these names and people this morning as I woke up. I wanted to research them before I brought anything up to see if it was a dream or reality… but I got distracted with other things.”

You sighed, crossing your arms over your chest. You really wanted to believe him and he didn’t do much in the past for you to think otherwise. Even so, there was a nagging feeling in the back of your mind that he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“How much do you remember now, then? Like all of it or…?” You trailed off expectantly.

“I remembered Dean and Gabriel. And seeing them now, I remember Sam and Charlie as well, among other things I can’t believe I forgot.” He shifted uncomfortably, but seemed to move closer to you instead of pulling away.

“Well, I won’t pry but clearly it might be best if you go home with them, yeah? Being home will probably trigger the rest of your memories from before,” you reasoned, though the words tasted sour in your mouth. You hated the idea of being away from Cas for some reason, like it wasn’t enough time.

His usual pensive expression returned and Cas scrambled for the right words to say. “Why don’t we see what the doctor says about my cast? Then we can decide what’s best for us.”

You blinked at his choice of words before nodding hesitantly. The two of you went inside and explained to situation to everyone else. At first Dean volunteered to take Cas instead but was forced to back down when he was oddly insistent on going with you alone. Your dad seemed the most sour about the decision but didn’t speak up because your mom squeezed his arm with a knowing look.

* * *

* * *

 

That evening you somehow ended up hosting a small party after several requests came in. Your parents, well mainly your mom because she was better with fire, manned the grill out on the beach while the others milled about around the small bonfire as you recounted all the weird things you had to deal with having Cas around.

You were sitting on a log and Cas was parked in the sand, between your legs, which seemed odd but you didn't question it. He rarely left your side ever since the doctor took the cast off some hours ago, even more so whenever his brother Gabe decided to talk to you specifically. You mindlessly ran your fingers through his unruly hair as you spoke and he would chirp up from time to time to correct you. You were in the middle of telling your story about the first time he tried to take a shower on his own when your mom and dad came over with the food.

Instinctively you set Cas’s food up for him before dealing with your own. He moved to sit next to you, almost impossibly close for some reason. You caught your mom looking at you with a mischievous smile before she turned back to your father who was caught up in a conversation with Dean about cars. You frowned slightly, more than a little confused but shrugged it off instead.

It was just an all-around weird day so you weren't going to question it for now.

“What do you think? You remember burgers yet?” You chuckled before biting into your own food. Your eyes went wide as Cas all but inhaled his burger right in front of you. It was almost a little gross but it was fascinating in that food eating contest kind of way.

“Wow, Cas. I’m guessing you liked that?”

“That was very good. Are there more?” He asked eagerly.

You snorted playfully before pointing them out near the grill a few yards behind him. He was up before you could blink, Gabe soon replacing his younger brother in the spot next to you.

“Hey, Sugar,” the man said with a coy smile.

“Uh, hey, Gabe. Everything okay?”

“Of course, these are pretty good. Though I do prefer sweets myself.”

“Oh! Well, I did pick up some cookies on the way home, if you want some,” you offered in between bites.

“Actually, I was looking to ask you something, if that’s alright.” He scooted a bit closer to you but still gave you an ample amount of personal space, unlike Cas. You peered over at Castiel who looked pleasantly perplexed over all the toppings.

“...Yes?” You raised one eyebrow curiously as you brought your attention back to Gabriel.

“Do you have the hots for my baby bro?” He asked candidly.

You coughed, almost choking on the food in your mouth. Gabe reached over and whacked your back a few times. He waited til you caught your breath before he asked again. You exhaled roughly before giving a tentative nod, sneaking a few glances at Cas.

“I mean, he’s adorable in a weird way and he’s definitely not hard on the eyes. I just didn’t want to do anything about it with all of his memory problems, you know?” You confided in the elder Novak. “I get this weird feeling, like sparks when we touch. God, it sounds like some cheesy TV crap, doesn’t it?”

“Oh that's perfect,” Gabe chuckled before standing abruptly. He squeezed your shoulder as he passed by, looking positively tickled over your small confession.

Cas came back with a hard look towards his older brother. “Was he bothering you, Y/N?”

You gave him an amused hum as you shook your head. “No, he just wanted to chat for a bit, I guess. He was nice enough.”

“Okay then,” his expression quickly brightened at the three new burgers he acquired. You both ate in content silence, as that had become the norm somehow over your time together. It was a wonder how little time it took to be so effortlessly comfortable together. You were about to get up for another burger when Cas instantly gave you one of his instead.

“Oh! Thanks Cas,” you chuckled and Cas smiled back proudly.

It was much the same for the next couple hours. You and Cas would chat with the others and he would always be the buffer between you and Gabe. You learned that Dean, Sam, and Charlie all had wonderful girlfriends while Gabe was still looking out for ‘the One’ or whatever. There were several not-so-subtle hints that you and Cas were doing well together too. Your dad seemed mildly uncomfortable during that portion of the conversation but he was extremely protective and he’d always hated the idea of you being anything but his little girl.

It wasn't until Cas brought up going into the water again that things got exponentially weirder.

“Do you want to try stepping into the ocean now, Y/N? There are several people here now that could save you if something were to occur. Though I would be the first to go after you.”

You laughed and pushed at his arm playfully. “Sure, Cas. Since you're so keen on me being in the ocean, I'll give it a try. I'm only going in up to my knees though, it's almost dark and I don't wanna get a bathing suit.”

“We aren't bathing, Y/N. So I trust you won't need one.”

Before you could make it within a few feet of the water, your dad stopped you by wrapping a hand around your arm and pulling you back. “Where are you going, Y/N?”

“You know you aren't al–” he started but his mouth clamped shut when your mom sidled up next to him. His grip loosened as she spoke as well.

“It's okay, Sweetheart. _I'm okay_ . We’ve had more than enough time. Plus, we’ll probably see here _more_ during the summers this way, don't you think?” She said cryptically.

You looked at them both incredulously. “ _Why is everybody being so friggin weird today?”_ You asked aloud, though it was mostly rhetorical.

Your mom gave you the same look she had been giving you all night, eliciting a frustrated groan from you.

“Go on and have fun, Honey. You’ll probably see why in a second.” She nodded at Cas who took you down to the water’s edge.

A giggly happy feeling bubbled up in your chest as the saltwater rushed over your feet. You couldn't tell if it was nerves or something else but somehow your hand found Castiel’s and that made you feel a little calmer. He gave you a warm smile as he pulled you deeper into the water, enough to hit your knees and thighs when the waves came in.

You stayed planted there for a few moments, just enjoying the ebb and flow of the waves on your skin. You took a few more steps forward, no longer caring about wetting your clothes, when the sand beneath you suddenly dropped off. You sunk like a rock, the cool waters immediately surrounding you.

You thrashed around in the water and struggled for breath but instead of helping you up, Cas’s strong arms seemed to pull you into deeper water. It was a strange cacophony of emotions as Cas’s touch calmed you but the fear of drowning was overwhelming. You kicked your legs but it felt like your shorts had been caught or torn on something. You thought you had crested the surface when Cas shook your shoulders to grab your attention.

You… were still underwater.

You were breathing just fine… _underwater_.

Your eyes went wide, somehow blissfully unaffected by the saltwater surrounding the both of you. You yelped and tore your hands away from his when your eyes landed on the icy blue scales that had replaced his legs entirely, a powerful set of fins in their place.

In a panic, you took off for the shore, only to have to drag yourself up onto the beach because your legs seemingly turned to jello. Cas rushed out of the water after you, his legs immediately returned when he was out of the water. You tried not to think of where his pants went as he lower half was completely on display for everyone. You rolled over onto your butt but that's when the screaming started.

“What-- What the fuck is going on?!” you screeched.

In place of your legs was a set of fins similar to the ones Cas had in the water, except yours didn't disappear. The iridescent green scales shone beautifully in the moonlight and the fins were a brilliant white. You whipped off your shirt now that it clung to your skin in a claustrophobic way.

Your parents and Cas quickly knelt down on either side of you to calm you down.

“Honey, honey-- You’re okay. It’s okay. This is normal.” Your mom spoke.

“Normal?! Mom, becoming HALF FISH because I went into the OCEAN ISN’T NORMAL.”

Cas threaded his fingers with yours and almost immediately things seemed to slow again. You took a deep breath and leaned into him instinctively. Your heartbeat slowed to match his and only then did they all work to explain the transformation that took place.

“You’re about three quarters merfolk. Your father is full and I'm half,” your mom explained. “Half breed kids have a 50-50 chance of being able to transform or access to any of those abilities. I'm one of the ones that can't do anything like that, though. But your father is my One, sort of like a soulmate, and I’m his. So, he chose to stay with me on land because I couldn't join his pod, or family group, rather. I’m actually the only one here without a fin.”

“Why not tell me from the beginning then?” You asked as Cas dripped water over your scales as you hadn't turned back yet. A pair of shorts nailed Cas on the side of the head and he promptly put them on. Charlie came over with a blanket from inside and Cas draped it over where your legs would normally meet, not caring that it quickly got soaked in the coming waves.

“We didn't want to get your hopes up for something that might not come. You're still not full merfolk, so there was still a 1 in 4 chance that you'd end up like me. And we preferred you to know how the human world works over merfolk society,” your mom explained.

“Merfolk live much simpler lives most of the time,” your father added. “Adjusting to a human lifestyle seemed more difficult than the alternative. And I wanted you and your mother to have plenty of time together if the ocean ever chose to whisk you away from us.”

“Okay. I’m going to pretend everything you just said made sense to me. How do I make this go away like Cas?” you questioned as you flopped your fins helplessly. It was peculiar feeling as it felt like a whole new limb instead of your legs being fused together.

“Think about your legs in their right place and it should just happen. It will happen more quickly the more you do it,” Cas answered. You tried to concentrate on that but even after a few moments it wasn’t happening.

“Your father and I actually have a similar story to the two of you. We actually bought this place because this is where we met. Your father just washed up on shore when I was on vacation one year after getting hit pretty bad during a hunt.”

Raucous laughter erupted from behind you and you looked up questioningly at Cas who looked a bit red in the cheeks. Sam cut you off before you could ask.

“That’s _exactly_ how Cas ended up here. We were out on a hunt and some dolphins ended up going into a panic. He got knocked out and the current must’ve taken him here,” Sam explained with barely restrained laughter. “Looks like it was meant to be, huh?”

“Is that why I feel weird when I touch you?” you asked Cas, running your hand over his thigh as you remember the icy blue scales from just a few moments ago. You jumped when Cas squeezed your knee affectionately, all the warmth on earth behind those crystal blue eyes. Your parents and his friends chose that moment to bow out, moving back up near the bonfire as you both talked.

He pulled you up off of the sand and your eyes went wide, not realizing that your legs were completely back to normal. You adjusted the blanket around your waist and newly returned legs as Cas spoke.

“You’re my One, Y/N, and I’m yours. That’s why we feel as we do. When you said you’d never been in the ocean before I had to be sure my feelings were correct.”

“So what does this mean for us now? I mean, I don’t have a lot going on here on land.” You leaned against him, hesitantly wrapping your arms around his waist.

“We don’t have to change much about the nature of your relationship, if you don’t want to. I would love to show you how my world works, as you have shown me yours.” He pulled you in close, your faces naturally gravitating together.

“I guess you’re gonna be the teacher now, huh?” Your lips hovered near his, flushed pink and curved into a knowing smile.

“I’d prefer it if we learned together, if that’s alright with you,” Cas quipped as he ran a hand over your damp hair, pressing his lips to yours. Sparks exploded beneath your skin and your heart fluttered in your chest. The two of you longing to be impossibly close as the feeling of coming home wrapped around you. His lips were a little chapped but still impossibly soft against yours.

Your noses bumped awkwardly, making you giggle as you explored each other. You both moved to deepen the kiss when your teeth clacked against his, which cause you to pull back abruptly. You both panted as you caught your breath, a small smile turned wide as laughter bubbled up from your chest. Cas tilted his head looking unsure but still amused.

“It’s nothing,” you chuckled. “It just looks like we both have a lot to learn, yeah?”


	8. Dean x Reader drabble - "Welcome to fatherhood, Dean Winchester."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean manages to lose your son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> 13\. “I lost our baby.”  
> 37\. “Welcome to fatherhood.”  
> 40\. “The kids, they ambushed me.”
> 
> Warnings: None? I dunno. Not beta read.
> 
> Word Count: 806

Dean rushed into the library, panting heavily as he searched wildly between the bookcases.

You sighed and dragged your eyes up from the books you were sifting through. Sam was off on a supply run, so you were left to look up this tiny bit of lore to help out one of your contacts. It was actually something you’d been looking forward to as a weird reprieve from being a mom 24/7. And until your boyfriend came in just now, the library had been a blissfully quiet sanctuary.

_ “I lost our baby,”  _ he huffed out.

You looked at him incredulously, deliberately setting down the book in your hands. Dean had finally decided to stop hunting altogether after some scary complications when Ace was born. It took him a few months to really wean himself off of it but he was way more relaxed overall. This was one of the odd times you got him to watch the kids on his own so you could have a bit of a break.

“How in the world did you manage to lose a baby?” You fumed. “He’s barely mobile!”

He had the decency to look sheepish under your harsh gaze. He shrugged defeatedly, managing to look more confused than you.

_ “The kids, they ambushed me.” _ He admitted as you rounded the table to help search the rest of the bunker. “The twins were begging me to play with the baby all morning but he got cranky whenever they tried so I put him down for a nap. We went to the kitchen to make lunch and when I turned around, they were gone.”

You groaned, knowing exactly how much the girls could get up to on their own. You and Dean methodically searched each and every room you passed, making sure to check their usual spots first. The twins were very,  _ very _ good at finding weird places in the bunker you never knew existed. 

After a few minutes of searching, there was no sight of either child or your infant son.

You stopped in the war room, standing in the middle of the room where your voice would carry best. Dean looked at you questioningly but you ignored it. You inhaled deeply before placing your hands on either side of your mouth for emphasis.

“CHARLOTTE ROSE AND ROBIN STEPHANIE WINCHESTER,” you bellowed, voice echoing far into the bunker. “You bring that baby back right now or no video games and dessert for a week!” 

You waited a few seconds and a small scramble of limbs scurried down the hall followed by a few hushed “Careful, slow down!” “Make sure to hold his head!” “No, ugh, you hold him!” 

The girls tiptoed into the room with the baby, Dean watching in awe off to the side as you stood there with your hands on your hips. They shared the same sheepish look of their father and you had to hold in a smile at the eerie similarities. You held your ground though, keeping up the stern expression in front of the two 5 year-olds. You held out your arms for the baby, letting out a very disappointed sigh as Ace was covered in kiddie makeup and washable marker. 

He was smiling and no worse for wear though, so that was a plus for the girls.

“No dessert for two weeks.” You said matter-of-factly. Both girls erupted in dissent but you quickly cut them off. 

“You want it to be three?”

Both of their mouths snapped shut and you handed your son off to Dean who had moved to stand next to you. 

“Give him a bath, please. Me and the girls will be in the library.”

“Doing what?” Dean asked, looking a little defeated that interrupted your alone time.

“I will be going back to researching  _ after _ Charlie, Robbie, and I have a serious discussion on why they can’t just take the baby when they want.”

Both girls sighed in unison, trudging off to the library. It wasn’t the first time they’d gotten in trouble like this, so they knew the drill.

“I’m sorry I messed up your day, baby,” Dean said as he wrapped his free arm around your waist. You sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek in forgiveness.

“You know how Winchesters get,” you mused as you brushed a bit of hair from your son’s face. “You all never know when to leave well enough alone. It’s like no isn’t in your vocabulary,” you joked. Dean rolled his eyes with a smile as you pulled away to go talk to the girls.

You stopped in doorway to the library, looking back at Dean over your shoulder. “Oh and Dean.  _ You’re on diaper duty for a week. _ ”

He gaped and sputtered out his dissent, not unlike his two daughters. 

“C’mon, babe!”

" _ Welcome to fatherhood _ , Dean Winchester."


	9. Sam x Reader - Isn't She Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying Sam was absolutely obsessed with your new daughter was a massive understatement. You knew the moment he laid eyes on her for the first time that she’d stolen his whole heart. Although, if you asked Sam he might have a slightly different answer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Sam Winchester x Reader, Dean, Charlie (OC) (It’s your kid)
> 
> Word Count: ~4283
> 
> Warnings: The tail end of giving birth, so, any warnings that would go with that. Though I think it’s not overly detailed. It’s all fluff, people. Just 99.9% fluff. Also like at least one swear word.
> 
> A/N: This is for @jpadjackles Double Birthday Challenge on tumblr! My prompt was "Isn’t She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder. As an aside, I’ve never had a baby… or raised one, for that matter. Sooo, hopefully my research was enough to be believable lol. This isn’t beta read because I didn’t feel like waaaitinnng :D
> 
> As always, I love feedback so much like damn, lemme know if it sucks or not! Thaaanks~

“Here she is, Mama! A beautiful, healthy little girl!”

As soon as the nurses wiped her down a little, they laid the new light of your life on your bare chest. They continued to wipe her down, coaxing a few piercing cries from your newborn daughter. The nurses continued to work around the two of you and you were incredibly grateful for the small reprieve to enjoy the sight of your whole world in a tiny little package.

“She’s got so much hair!” You said with a watery laugh, tears running down your face as you smoothed over the soft tufts of dark hair. 

Her eyes were still shut as she wailed every so often. You smiled as your boyfriend’s large hand came into view, resting over her back with the barest of touches. You looked up at Sam with the same adoring smile but in that moment he only had eyes for her and, honestly, you couldn’t really blame him either. He pressed a shaky kiss to your forehead and you used your free hand to wipe away the tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

You looked back to your new daughter as she let out another soft whine, clicking your tongue and cooing softly, immediately trying to soothe your new baby girl.

“I know, I know honey… Listen, I totally get it. Being born is really hard, if I’m being honest.” You murmured so Sam was really the only one able to understand you. “I mean, maybe not as hard as giving birth or being in labor for almost 23 hours,” you chuckled softly, earning a watery laugh from your boyfriend who pressed another kiss to your damp forehead. 

“Still, all these big, scary, really blurry people poking and pulling on you can’t be the best feeling. You’re gonna be just fine, though. Winchesters are made of the toughest stuff in the universe, right?” You said looking up at Sam again.

He chuckled and hummed in agreement, moving to say something when the nurse had to interrupt your happy little bubble.

“Hey Dad, you wanna cut the cord?” She asked cheerily, though you could hear the tiredness in her voice too and, considering it was around four in the morning, you completely understood. You heard Sam’s breath catch and you couldn’t help the tired grin that spread across your face as he shakily reached for the small pair of scissors the nurse held out. The cord was just out of view for you, so all you could hear was a small snip as he cut between the two clamps.

They took her away then to do the weighing and other necessary tests so you had a few moments to calm down before they’d make you deal with more pushing. You slumped back against the bed, letting your mind run wild with all the things you had to worry about now that she was out in the world. The sound of the midwife’s voice brought you back long enough to go through the process of pushing out everything else.

Thankfully (for everyone really), the rest had been a breeze in comparison to pushing out a nine and a half pound baby. Once both of you were properly cleaned up, a nurse helped you figure out breastfeeding and the baby latched on like a champ after a few tries. After that, they left to give your new little family some time to bond. She was resting on your chest, skin to skin, while you and Sam sat there quietly admiring the new life you just brought into the world. 

Both of you were covered by a blanket and she was determined to have her arm out, so after a while you just let it happen. She had on a diaper and the pastel bumblebee hat Cas bought a few weeks after he learned you were pregnant. Sam ran his finger along her tiny hand and you smiled at the hint of disbelief in his expression.

“She seems pretty small for such a big baby, huh?” You chuckled quietly. “She’s got all those huge Winchester genes, that’s for sure.”

Sam scoffed with a smile, leaning closer to the bed so he could get a better look at her face. 

“I don’t know about the ‘huge Winchester genes’ but I do know that she has your nose and lips.” Sam said giving her nose a gentle poke.

“As long as she’s got your brains then I’m happy.” You said with a smile.

“As long as she’s happy and safe, I’m happy.”

“Show off,” you chided playfully. “You wanna do the skin to skin thing? The stuff I read said dads should do it too. And I might be out of commission for a while but… I do enjoy seeing my mega-hot shirtless boyfriend whenever I can.”

Sam rolled his eyes but the sly smirk he sported let you know that he appreciated the comment. “I don’t think the medical staff would appreciate it as much.” He replied.

“Oh please!” You laughed. “Half the nurses here have been checking you out since we checked in. I’m pretty sure the only reason they aren’t checking on us constantly is because of Cas and Dean waiting outside. Plus it’s like a bonding thing, yeah? I’m sure you’re dying to hold her by now.”

“Maybe we’ll do the shirtless thing once we get home.” Sam said, letting out a huff of laughter at your pitiful pout.

Using all the care in the world, you handed her off to Sam who tucked her into the crook of his arm as he sat down. You definitely caught his lingering look at your exposed chest as the blanket dropped, giving him an exaggerated wink as you pulled up the blanket back up. He shook his head and laughed softly, trying not to disturb her too much.

You reached over on the other side of you and pulled the smaller blanket out of the bassinet the hospital provided, handing it to Sam. He draped it over your daughter and for some reason that's when it hit you.

God, you had a daughter now.

Sure, you carried her for close to ten months, give or take a day, but now she was here... in the world. All of the fears you had over her safety, her happiness, the life she would lead were now present and in your face. You let out a shuddering breath and for the millionth time that day your eyes misted over with tears, which didn’t go unnoticed by Sam.

With some careful maneuvering he shifted her to his other arm so he could take your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to pull you out of that spiral.

“Hey, we can do this. We’re Winchesters, nothing can stop us, right?” He said with a half smile. You drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding a few times.

“You’re right, you’re right. The most stubborn bunch of people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. I definitely wouldn’t be here without you guys.”

Sam’s head tilted slightly, about to correct your wording seeing as he was including you in that bunch as well but he remembered how the two of you had bad habit of skipping steps in your relationship. Kissing without asking each other out, having sex without really being ‘together-together’, then this little surprise miracle who decided to show up right around the time he started looking at rings. The two of you got so caught up in your pregnancy along with making sure you and the baby were safe that he never found the right time to ask you.

He knew he didn’t really need to make a big thing about it but deep down he really wanted to make sure it was something special. You deserved that much and more for all the crap you'd put up with from sticking around the Winchesters for longer than anyone probably should. You were his bright spot amongst all the dark.

Sure, you had your fair share of hang ups but it all paled in comparison to how much you had done out of love for these two idiot brothers who could never leave well enough alone. And here you were again, giving them a new sort of hope for the future, that little bit of normalcy they'd always craved since they were kids.

The two of you sat there in relative silence for a few moments with Sam turning his attention back to your daughter. He grazed his fingers over her soft cheeks, her occasional coos making sure his smile never had an opportunity to fade much despite being so tired. He looked up to ask you about names only to find you snoring away. 

Sam let out an amused hum and after about ten minutes he carefully stood up. He moved the few steps to the other side of the bed and laid the baby down in the bassinet, meticulously swaddling her like they taught both of you in all of those lamaze classes. In fact, he’d won all those silly swaddling races almost every time, which he was secretly pretty proud of. As soon as he was done, he bent down to press a soft kiss to your cheek.

He moved out into the hall and slowly drew in a deep breath. He shook out his limbs a bit as people bustled past him in the hall. He walked down to the small waiting area for this floor, knowing full well that everyone was waiting on pins and needles for more news. As soon as he turned the corner, he had to hold in a bark of laughter as Cas and Dean shot out of their chairs. Donna, Jody, Claire, and Alex stayed in their seats as they looked on with tired smiles.

“How are they?” Dean asked hurriedly.

A warm smile spread across Sam’s face, immediately putting all of his friends and family at ease.

“She’s perfect. They’re both perfect.” He gushed.

“Y/N’s asleep right now but if you want to come back–” Sam added.

When more than a few people started to get up at once, he quickly held up his hands to stop them.

“Two at a time. I don’t want it to be too loud.”

Claire and Alex promptly sat back down and Dean looked like he was about to say something but Jody put her hand up.

“Dean, let’s not pretend you aren’t more excited to meet your new niece than her own parents, okay? You and Cas head back, just don’t hog her for too long.” Jody said as she returned to her seat.

Dean rolled his eyes as if it wasn’t that big of a deal but as soon as he very casually turned the corner he took off running as if they were going to change their minds.

* * *

 

Around mid-morning, you woke up to deep, low singing and it took you a few seconds to realize it was ‘Hey Jude’. You rubbed the sleep away from your eyes, doing nothing to hide the smile that on your face as you watched Dean gently walk in circles with your daughter in his arms. Sam was asleep in the chair next to you, arms crossed and his impossibly long legs spread out in front of him awkwardly.

“Having fun, Uncle Dean?” You asked, voice still raspy from sleep.

Dean looked up with a beaming smile. “Like you wouldn’t believe, kid,” he said with all of the warmth in the world. “You two have made something pretty incredible.”

“Well, I did most of the making,” You chuckled quietly. “Did I miss anyone?”

“Yeah, Cas drove the girls back a while ago since everyone was pretty dead on their feet and Jody had to get to work. Your girl kept us pretty entertained, though, even Claire cracked a smile.”

“I’m a little sad I missed it but let’s be honest, I’m gonna need as much sleep as possible now.”

“Hey, don’t think you’re gonna hog her all day every day.” Dean joked as he continued to walk in circles.

“Well considering the fact that my boobs provide her sole source of sustenance, we’re gonna be attached at the hip for a while.”

Dean let out an amused huff and shook his head. “I’m just saying, kid, we’re in this together.”

* * *

 

You woke up with a quiet but pained groan, breasts aching and heavy from being overly full. Almost three and a months of this and you still woke up every night wondering if this would be the last day you tolerated the extra aches from nursing. Sam’s side of the bed was empty but still warm so he must've gotten up to check on Charlie. You rolled out of bed with a sigh, stopping by the dresser to change into a new night shirt as the other one was too wet now. You padded down the hall to your daughter’s bedroom to see if she needed to eat, or if you needed to pump.

Sam’s soft voice made you stop just on the other side of the door. It was exceptionally rare that you caught him singing, voice low and a little shaky in parts but it never failed to make your heart flutter. 

You chuckled softly when you finally realized what he was singing to your fussy daughter. You expected him to be singing Hey Jude like Dean had the few times you caught him up in the middle of the night, but no. He was singing Isn't She Lovely, of all things. When he started poorly humming the trumpet part, both you and your daughter burst into a fit of giggles. Sam kept it up through the whole solo, blowing a raspberry against Charlie’s little cheek that had her hiccuping between laughs.

He shifted her to one side, freeing up one of his arms so he could bring you close. You pressed your forehead to his chest to hide your giggles as the two of your gently smoosh Charlie between your two bodies as you shimmy around the room in an awkward dance. He eventually lost where he was in the song, though. His voice died down and two of you kept lazily dancing with your daughter, her giggles dying down to the occasional coo..

“As much as I love this whole family kumbaya thing y’all have going on right now, some of us are trying sleep…” Dean’s raspy voice made the two of you jump and he left out huff as he slunk away back to his room, murmuring something about the ridiculousness of raising a Winchester on Stevie Wonder. After a few beats of silence, you both devolved into conspiratory giggles before the ache in your chest made itself known once again. Charlie was still wide awake and smacking her lips, one of her tell-tale signs of being hungry.

You patted her diaper as you carefully took her from Sam.

“Have you tried feeding her yet?” You asked your boyfriend as you eased yourself down into the rocking chair in the corner.

“No, I was gonna try that after the, uh, singing,” he chuckled, sitting down on the floor next to your chair. You lifted your shirt and settled Charlie against your chest with a pillow on your lap to hold her up. Sam rested his head against the arm of your chair and your free hand immediately went into his hair.

“You can go back to bed, you know…” You spoke as you gently massaged his scalp. “I’ll be in as soon as she’s done.”

“I have a hard time trying to sleep when you're not there, so I'll wait.” He yawned, pushing his head back against your hand. You didn't say anything after that, mostly so you didn’t start crying over how stupidly romantic that was. You could totally blame that on post-pregnancy hormones, right?

After a while, Charlie seemed like she was done... considering she was fast asleep on your boob. You carefully got up out of the chair, slightly surprised when Sam didn’t stir. Charlie went down easy and you stood there for a couple moments to admire the light of your life. You ran your finger down her chubby little cheek with a smile before turning to your boyfriend, thoroughly passed out against the rocker.

“Babe.”

You nudged him with your socked foot, pushing against his stretched out leg. You sighed, only being met with a quiet snore. It never failed to surprise you how deeply this man, supposedly one of the best hunters in the world, could sleep through almost anything when he wanted.

“Babe, c’mon. You’re gonna mess up your neck sleeping like that.”

You nudged him again, this time pressing against his chest. You yelped when his hands shot up and latched onto your leg. You fought another fit of giggles as he growled and fake bit at your foot. Awkwardly kicking your leg as you tried to stay upright, you kept your hand over your mouth so your laughter didn’t wake Charlie. Sam’s hand worked up your calf before he pulled at the back of your knee, throwing your balance enough that you somehow ended up on the ground in his lap.

“Hey.” He said with a sly smile as his big, calloused hands ran over your thighs.

You scoffed and smacked his chest in mock offense, shifting on his lap to relieve your now sore knees.

“You think you’re so cute, don’t you?” You chided before going limp against him, flopping your head against his shoulder. “My knees hurt now so you have to carry me back to bed, you big faker.”

“I’ll be sure to go easy on your knees for the next few days,” Sam said, voice dripping with innuendo.

The squeak you let out as he got up was thoroughly embarrassing. Your hands wrapped around his neck and he held you up by your thighs as he walked back to the bedroom. He, as gently as one could in this instance, body slammed you against the mattress as he flopped down on top. You pushed against his big body to no avail. He was basically dead weight on top of you, trying and failing to keep himself from laughing.

Eventually you gave up, letting your arms flop back against the bed. His steady breathing combined with your consistent lack of proper rest quickly made you sleepy. When your breathing started to even out Sam eased off of you and tucked you back into bed. You sleepily held your arms out for him with a dopey smile and he readily climbed into bed next to you.

That little thought crossed his mind again, the velvet box had a heavy presence in the back of his mind but even now it didn’t feel like the right time.  Stress was high, learning how to take care of Charlie while making sure everyone was safe. So instead, he wrapped his arms around you and enjoyed the little bit of sleep your daughter allowed.

* * *

 

Charlie was enjoying her cheerios in her high chair as you fixed a pot of coffee for breakfast. She was making noises as she ate, mostly trying out random sounds.

For the past week or so, she seemed dangerously close to saying her first word but none of you had gotten anything concrete. One time it almost sounded like she was going to say “mum” or “mama” but that ended up just being two minutes of “mmmmmm” until she got tired and fell asleep.

You could hear Sam’s footsteps as he made his way to the kitchen, probably coming back from his run. Dean was down in room getting ready to spend a day tuning up Baby. 

“Da-yee!! Da-yee!!” Charlie squealed as she banged on her table, sending a few cheerios skittering to the floor.

You almost dropped the coffee cup in your hand before you set it down on the counter to turn towards your daughter. Your eyes locked with Sam, who was standing in doorway of the kitchen. He rushed over to Charlie who only giggled and clapped her hands at his approach.

“Say that again, sweetheart!” Sam let out a huff of disbelieving laughter.

“Da-yee!! Da da da da–” She repeated ‘Da’ over and over as she kicked her little legs.

“She’s trying to say ‘daddy’, right? I'm not hallucinating?” Sam asked you as you came up beside him. He could barely believe that he was here to witness this moment. It was something he thought he’d never get to have in a million years.

“What about me, Charlie? Can you say ‘mommy’? Say maahhh-meee,” You tried but she kept saying ‘Da-yee’ while reaching for Sam... until Dean walked in.

“Un! Un-dee!! Un-dee!” She chirped as Dean came into view. You scoffed and threw your hands up in the air as Dean pushed his way past the two of you to get to Charlie.

“What am I? Chopped liver??”

* * *

 

The grass was cool and damp against your legs as Sam pulled you down into the fields near your new house. It was a small place with a lot of land, not that either of you really intended on using the house much over the bunker. It would be an easier fall-back in a few years when Charlie started to go to school, so you didn’t have to forge an address.

Plus, it was one of the properties on the way to the bunker. So you wouldn’t be too far away if you felt like sleeping over or just getting away from all that concrete.

The two of you had just closed on the house under your legal name, since you weren’t the one on the list of America’s Most Wanted. Half of the documents had been easy enough forge and the owner had been all too happy to give up the deed to the property when you showed up with the full price... in cash.

The house itself would need some major fixing up but neither of you were in too much of a rush since the bunker would always be your home.

Dean volunteered to look after your now 8-month-old daughter, giving the two of you the night off for the first time in a while. It was both nerve-wracking and freeing at the same time. You hated to be away from her for too long but at the same time it was nice not to feel like a milk factory for a few hours.

Sam spread out the blanket he had tucked under his arm before he tugged you down with him. Neither of you really felt like going out to dinner or seeing a movie that day. You both just needed time to… decompress. So, you went stargazing like the two of you had done after every hunt before Charlie was born. 

The two of you didn’t talk much for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep until something cold and wet hit your face. Bolting up from your position against Sam’s chest, you had a few seconds to realize the stars were now covered with a thick blanket of clouds before the rain came down on you in waves. Sam shot up as well, hastily gathering together the blanket before you both darted for the car. Your hand naturally found his as you ran, the tiny amount of warmth fighting off the chill setting in from the rain.

You both toppled into the car, not caring about getting water all over Dean’s precious leather seats. You both sat there in silence for a few beats before devolving into a fit of laughter.

“Wow, some stargazers we are,” you huffed as you squeezed some of the water out of your clothes. “How long did we even last before we fell asleep?”

“I'm pretty sure I passed out not long as you did… which was like 20 minutes in,” Sam said as he took off his jacket and tossed it into the back seat. He turned on the car to run the heater, putting it on low so it wouldn’t get too uncomfortable.

You held out your hands over the vents to warm up as froze in that same moment, a glint on your finger caught in the moonlight peeking through the clouds. Your gaze slowly shifted over to Sam who was staring at you to gauge your reaction.

“Sam, what is this…?” You asked cautiously, moving your left hand closer to your face to get a good look at the band around your finger.

“Well, I was kind of hoping to do this not in the car and definitely not in the rain but–” He said nervously as he shifted his whole body towards you. 

“Ever since you walked into our lives, you've been nothing but a force of good. Whether it be kicking our asses when we needed it or being a shoulder to lean on when no one else would. There aren't a lot of people in this crazy, fucked up universe that I can really trust but you're at the top of my list. I know we've literally done everything out of order and we can't really do it legally… but I'd do damn near anything if you'd give me the honor of being my wife.”

You didn't even realize you were crying until he wiped the tears away from your cheeks. You surged across the seat and captured his lips in a deep kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck with a watery laugh.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you big idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr too, if you want~ ♥ [@melonshino](http://melonshino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
